Tractor trailers are commonly used to haul cargo on various roadways. For safety during use, trailers include lamps located on the rear of the trailer and at other locations to provide visual indications to other drivers on the roadways of the presence of the trailer, the size of the trailer, the current operation of the trailer, and/or the desired action by the driver of the tractor trailer. For example, trailers include brake lights that are illuminated at a high intensity to indicate that the trailer is slowing down. Some trailers include additional identification or “running” lights, which are typically located at an elevated position on the trailer and illuminated during operation of the trailer and/or upon activation of the headlights of the trailer.